


Counting Time

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time was the key factor in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingedFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/gifts).



> Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth.

Back when he was young, before Kiera was able to return home, Alec sometimes wondered about how much time they had left together. Then, once she left, he began counting down the years until she would be born, then the years until she married, all the while wondering if they would meet again.

They did, finally, but then was was gone, sent back in time and he was left counting his days, hoping he would be there to welcome her home.


End file.
